A Musical New Life
by silverslitherer
Summary: AU after SOS Part 2: 8 years after his prison time, Grant Ward moves to Lima, Ohio to start a new life, away from Hydra and SHIELD. Becoming a teacher? Check. Not making enemies? Check. Starting a glee club? Wait, when did that even get on his list?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N) Well, hello!**

 **I hope you enjoy reading this. Just to clarify, this is in a world where Glee basically happens years after the current MCU, and is an AU starting with SOS Part 2. Hope you like it.**

* * *

 _Grant POV_

I stood in the courtroom, the judge in front of me. I was so done with this SHIELD and Hydra battle. At least in a county jail I would get things like food and water and magazines.

"How does the jury find the defendant?" said the judge. Here it was, moment of truth.

"We, the jury, find the defendant guility but mentally unstable."

"Grant Douglas Ward, you are sentenced to the treatment and imprisionment in the Arkansas Psychiatric Hospital for 8 years without parole." I just nodded my head. 8 years without parole was a lot better than I was expecting. Much, much better.

 _8 years and 1 month later_

 _Quinn POV_

"Hello, my name is Grant Ward. I'm just wondering if you have any positions you are hiring for, for next school year." said the man in the red ballcap. He had short brown hair and tan skin, with a few scars on his face. He was hot. Like rugged hot. Ugh, why do older guys always have to be hot?

"Oh, I'm just a student teacher, but let me see if Figgins is around." Right then Sue Sylvester walked up. It was the second to last day of school, and I really didn't want to deal with her right now. She's my coach, not my friend.

"What up Q? Who's James bond over here?"

"Some guy who wants a job."

"Alright, I'll deal with it. Now get out their Q, I want 6 laps around the field. Go, go go!"

 _Grant POV_

After the blonde teen walked out, I turned to the strange manly woman in the track suit.

"Hello, my name is Grant Ward. I'm just wondering if you have any positions you are hirinr, for next school year." I repeated. I had moved to this small Ohio town for 1 reason, and 1 reason only. It was the last place SHIELD would ever look. I mean, Coulson had promised they wouldn't come after, but really. It's been 8 years. I seriously doubt Coulson is still Director of SHIELD.

"Well, there actually is. We're looking for a P.E teacher for next year. All you need to qualify is a high school diploma and a education lisence." I handed them both over, along with my resume and contact info, all stuffed into a manila folder. I'd gotten my GED during my jail time, and my education lisence right after. How the hell I got an education lisence I will never know.

"Well, then, you are organized. I'll give it to Principal Figgins. By the way, don't even sweat about it. This is Lima Ohio. The chances of getting an unfilled job here are like 100%. This place sucks."

I nodded. "Duly noted." New life, here I come.

* * *

"Hello, mind if I sit here?" 3 months later and here I was. Teaching P.E to annoying, ungrateful high schoolers. Best job I ever had.

I looked at the man with curly brown hair. He was sitting at one of the tables in the teachers lounge, with the scary manly woman, whose name I'd learned was Sue Sylvester, and a red haired woman.

"Sure thing. I'm Will Schuester, I'm the Spanish teacher here. You're the new gym teacher right? Grant?" I nodded, pulling a chair and sitting down.

"That'd be me. Nice to meet you."

"Hi, I'm Emma Pillsbury." I nodded again, then went back to my sandwich.

"So, macaroni hair, I hear you're restarting that lame glee club. What a waste of time?" That sparked my interest.

"What's a glee club?" I'd never had all these clubs at school. Not in military school, and definitley not in juvie.

"Also called a show choir, it's basically a singing group." That sounded pretty cool.

"I'm coaching the football team Mondays and Thursdays, but if you do it days other than that, I'm totally willing to help."

Will said "That's great!", the same time Sylvester said, "Don't waste your time, double O seven." Double O seven, huh? She didn't know how right she was.

* * *

"Hi, my name is Rachel Berry, and I'll be singing "On My Own" from the seminal Broadway classic Les Mis."

"Fantastic, let's hear it."

As Rachel started singing, I was amazed. First the black girl (not to be racist), and then Kurt. (who I'm pretty sure is gay). These kids were amazing.

When she finished singing, I said,

"Very nice Rachel."

"When do we start rehersals?" Ambitious. I like this girl.

* * *

A few days later, Schuster was talking to all of the football jocks. I knew some of them were good at singing. The quarterback especially. He was always singing in the shower, when he thought everyone had left. Puckerman too, but I didn't think Puck would ever join Glee. I mean, he did fart right in front of Schuster.

"Puck, my office now. Wait for me there. Everyone else is dissmissed." Training the players kind of made me feel like an S.O again. Not that I would ever go back to that lifestyle.

"Listen, Will, I know some of the guys are good singers, but you need to try something else." In hindsight, I probably shouldn't have said that.

* * *

"Drugs, Will. That's not what I meant when I said "something else"". I shook my head at him. Schuster was insane. And I thought I had problems. But tricking a kid into joining. Not that point.

"Well, I had to do something. Glee club is failing Grant, and we've got to do something about it, you got another idea. I'd love to hear it." Well, finally.

"Well, guys want girls don't they? So, get some cheerleaders to join the club. Especially their girlfriends. Do that, and all the guys will be lining up to join them. Trust me."

"And how do you know this?"

"I may have overheard them talking about the chastity club and joining just to hang out and look at hot chicks. I quote that. And they're teenage boys. Do you really think their virgins?"

* * *

 _Will POV_

Grant had a point. I mean, if I were able to get some of the cheerleaders on the team, maybe more kids would join. I mean, Finn's the quarterback, but that's not enough. I needed to get Quinn or Santana on this team. But how? In the mean time, I had a field trip to plan.

* * *

 **A/N) Well, did you like it? Hate it? Want to kick me in the ass?**

 **Let me know and please review. Reviews are like virtual cookies, and I'm in the mood for chocolate chip. Just to clarify, Tanaka will not be in this, and that's going to make Season 1 significantly different from the show.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter y'all. Thanks to .art and Guest for reviewing!**

 **Disclaimer: Not Joss Whedon or Ryan Murphey.**

* * *

 _Ward POV_

I hated to say it, but Schuster was right. We stink. At least, compared to Carmel we do. This school was good.

Schuster had thought it'd be a good idea to bring the kids to see another show choir perform. Good idea? No. Okay idea? No. Terrible idea? 100%. I mean, these kids were already intimidated enough. But bringing them to see a 6 year winning show choir was not at all a good idea. Rachel didn't seem as intimidated, neither did Kurt, but the rest looked terrified. As Schuster failed to try and comfort them, I got an idea.

"Hey guys, what to you say we go out for ice cream and think of a game plan?"

* * *

" , I'm not sure we're ever going to get more members. There is no way 6 kids are enough to compete. We'd look like fools." Oh, how I wish I had teenage girl problems.

"I know Rachel, why don't you sit down and we can talk?" Rachel sat down across from me, as did Kurt and Finn. "Okay, you three need to listen up. We need new memebers and soon. Got any ideas?"

"We could give out signed Broadway posters to the kids that sign up?" Kurt said enthusicatically.

"Not really what I'm looking for, but good try."

"We could bribe kids into joining?"

"Rachel, you of all people should know bribery is always at last resort." I gave her a flashy smile, even though I was thinking 'Hey, bribery isn't that bad.'.

How the frickin hell did I ever become I teacher?

* * *

"You're quitting?" I said. No way. Schuster could not leave. I mean, I was good at singing, but if Will left, we were going to have major problems.

"I have to. I'm having a baby, Grant. I have to go. I need a better job, so I can do things like send my kid to college and be around for them. You'll do great though."

"Alright, Schuster. Go ahead and leave." What else was their that I could do?

Sadly, five minutes later, I overheard Rachel and Finn talking, with that blonde girl I'd met the year before.

 _"Hi, Finn, RuPaul."_

 _"Hey."_

 _"What are you doing talking to her?"_

 _"Science project–we're partners."_

 _"Christ Crusaders tonight at 5, my house."_

 _"Sounds great." The blonde girl left, leaving Finn and Rachel._

 _"Look, I-I should go. I can't do Glee anymore. It conflicts with…"_

 _"Your reputation? You've really got something, Finn, and you're throwing it away."_

Reputation. Maybe that's all this club needed.

* * *

"Okay guys, we have to get started." Rachel and Artie were lined up at the front, with Mercedes, Tina, and Kurt were in the back. Now that Finn was gone, it was back to Arite and Rachels duets (and fights).

"No, Mr. Ward. I understand that this Glee club is falling, but I need Finn or at least Kurt to do this solo. Artie, you're a great friend, but you simply can't keep up with me vocally."

Then, I heard another voice come from the back of the auditorium, 2 actually.

"Well, then, let's get started."

"Yeah, I think we've got some work to do." I turned around to see Schuster and Finn standing there.

"Finally, now we can get down to buisness. Schuster, get Finn up there. We've got a competition to get ready for."

While the kids performed Don't Stop Believing, I saw the Slyvester on the stairs with her Cheerios, along with Puck and that blonde girl. (I really needed to find out what her name is).

Everything was set into action.

* * *

A few days later and everything was running smoothly. Mostly.

"Kurt, what the hell are you doing in a dumpster?" I helped Kurt out of the large green box, handing him the coat and bookbag sitting on the ground.

"Those stupid jocks threw me in."

"Jocks, huh? Kurt, you just gave me a brilliant idea."

* * *

 _Quinn POV_

"If you quit that stupid club, I'll let you touch my breasts." I said seductivley. It had to work. I needed Finn out of that damn club, it was ruining my reputation.

"Under the shirt?"  
"Over the bra." I said. I thought for sure it would work.

He looked at that RuPaul girl, oh I hated her, and then said, "I'm sorry, Quinn. I want to do Glee. I'm really happy when I'm performing."

" People think you're gay now, Finn. And you know what that makes me? Your big gay beard." I didn't want to be the laughing stock of the school.

After Finn left, I went over to talk to RuPaul, that eavesdropping bitch, when I was stopped by a large man with a beard. The hot guy from last year.

"Quinn Fabray, right?" I nodded. "Do you think we could talk in private? I have some things I'd like to discuss with you."

Right as we were leaving, I saw Puck slushie Berry. I'd have to thank him later.

* * *

 **Well, what'd you think? Next update will be after I update "I'll be there for you." Thanks for reading!**

 **5/23/15**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N) Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own glee or agents of shield**

* * *

 _Ward POV_

"Okay, do you know why you're here?" Obviously she didn't. She wasn't in my classes. She hadn't done anything wrong. There was absolutley no reason she could have been there.

"Not a clue."

"I'd like to talk to you. Not about anything in particular. Just a little chat." Like hell. I needed her to join glee club. Plain and simple.

"I've got class in five minutes."

"I know. Spanish with Schuster. I talked to him. He won't mind." Well, I did text him telling him Quinn was with me, and to not mark her absent. That counted right.

After Schuster almost quit glee club, I made up lists of potential members, making profiles on each of them using the school database. Quinn was at the top of that list.

Quinn reminded me a lot of myself. The forgotten child, overshadowed by her older sister. The disappointment, because of her former "ugliness" (Oh, yes, I'd done my research quite throughly.). I was overshawdowed by Christian and was the family dissapointment for obvious reasons. I knew the feeling.

"Okay, so what do you want to talk about?"

"How about you start by telling me about you're family?"

"Just my mom and dad and my older sister. And her husband."

"How do you feel about all of them?" Wow, that came out a lot my therapy-ish than I would've liked.

"Why do you care?" She snapped at me. What is it with this girl? I thought girls were all mushy, and wanted to talk about their feelings. Well, except May of course.

"Whoa, calm down Quinn. It's just a simple question."

"Fine. My mom's annoying, dad's a fricking jerk and my sister's such a prick!" That actually went better than I thought.

"Well, have you thought about moving out? You'll be 18 in two years, right?" She nodded. I think she was just wondering where i was going with this. "You know Quinn, you remind me a lot of myself. I hated my family as a kid."

"How did you handle them?" Wow, she just had to ask that.

"Not that great. I may have burned down my parents house and then broken out of juvie. That's why I want to help you."

"Um, I'm not exactly psychopath material. I don't think I'm going to do that." That's what she thought.

"Well, anger makes a do a lot of things. You take you're anger out on other people, right? The whole head bitch thing?"

"Okay, this conversation is over. I'm going to class." I shrugged. What could I do, keep her here against her will? I wish.

"Alright. But if you ever want to learn another way to get your anger out, like karate or kickboxing or something, let me know. Also, I heard a tape of you singing. I wonder why you didn't take that up instead of cheerleading?" Right then, I knew I'd struck a nerve. I'd done my research very well. When Quinn was younger, her parents hadn't let her do any kind of sport like karate, because they thought it was too masculine, and she wasn't allowed to sing because it wasn't "proper". Maybe it was time we changed that. "Oh well. We could always use more female soloists in Glee. Mostly because I think everyone is going to get tired of hearing Rachel sing every single solo pretty damn soon. Have fun in Spanish, ." I nodded to her and left. Bullseye.

* * *

Around lunch, Quinn came up to me again. I knew she would. Quinn couldn't stand the idea of Rachel Berry getting everything of something.

"Hey Mr. Ward. My friends and I would like to join Glee Club. Could we audition?"

"Sure thing. Glee club needs more members, especially girls." Schuster had just informed me that we needed 12 members to compete. Where the hell were we supposed to find 6 more members to join the Glee club.

I took the girls into the choir room. They were pretty good, singing that Aretha Franklin song.

"Okay, nice job girls. First practice is tommorow after school. Can I get your name?" I pointed to the brown haired girl. I had Brittany in my class.

"Santana Lopez." I wrote down the name, and then got another idea.

"Hey, do you girls have boyfriends?"When the girls nodded, I said, "You should get them to join Glee club. Singing together is a good couples excersise."

* * *

 _Will POV_

I have no idea how Grant did it, but he got three cheerleaders and three football players to join. Thank goodness. Now all we needed to turn them into a team.

When I walked into practice the next day, I found all of the girls yelling at each other. This was going to be harder than I thought.

* * *

 **A/N) Please review, and thanks to everyone who already has!**

 **5/26/15**


	4. Authors Note (Sorry, I'll Update Soon)

**Hey everyone!**

 **I'm sorry this isn't an update, but I'll be posting one soon. However, I've decided that I'm turing this story into a series of one shots (In non chrono order). With my maldaptive daydreaming disorder, it's really hard to focus on one story. One shots are easier. So, just comment what kind of one shots you want to see, including during different seasons of Glee.**

 **See y'all later,**

 **~SS~**


	5. Chapter 4-1 year later

**Well, I finally have had time to update this. It is a oneshot, because I decided that while some didn't really like that idea, it was better for how little I can update. It's set about one year after the last chapter, and as canon as possible with the first season of Glee. There are some changes though, so make sure to pay attention. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters/settings.**

* * *

1 year later

Daisy POV

I stared at the large building. William Mckinley Highschool, Home of the Titans. I'd spent three years there, lugging my backpack from their to St. Agnes every day. Worst three years of my life. I was back now, though. My friend Will had asked me to come, something about singing for the school's Glee club. I had rolled my eyes at first. I hadn't sung anything in years. I'd been working at S.H.I.E.L.D for the past 10 years. Singing had not exactly been in the job description. However, Will had helped me through a tough time in my life, and I owed him. So here I was, right back in hell. But hey, it couldn't be that bad? Could it?

* * *

Ward POV

New year, new club, thought, walking down the hall. While we'd had some mishaps the previous year, and we may have not won, I was sure we would this year, positive actually. The old members of the team were more motivated than ever.

A lot had happened the last year. Rachel had her first true heartbreak and met her biological mom for the first time. Schuster divorced his bitch of a wife. (Good for him, though. She was evil.) Kurt officially came out to everyone. And Quinn.

I had been right when I'd said she was a black sheep at best. Her pregnancy was a shock to everyone, especially when we found out Puck was the father. She'd gotten away though. After she'd had Beth, I convinced her not to give her up. Choices made in desperation aren't choices, and I knew that better than anyone. It took a while, but I got Puck to man up, and show some responsibility. Quinn was living with the Puckerman's now, but Emma and I would take turns watching Beth during the school days. I'd helped her during the summer and I sure as hell wasn't going to stop now.

As I turned the corner, I felt a tap on the shoulder.

"Hey , how was your summer?" I turned and gave the boy a smile. Kurt Hummel stood there, in his fancy little jacket and matching hat.

"It was good Kurt. How was yours?" I started walking, Kurt following behind.

"I had a wonderful summer, . I helped design costumes for Ohio State's annual production."

"Oh really. What show was it this year?"

"It was Les Mis, sir. So much drama."

"Ah, of course. There's always got to be a little drama, stirs things up a bit."

We both entered the music room, where Schuster was already speaking. I didn't see any new faces yet, but I couldn't wait to see what the kids would come up with this year. If only those SHIELD agents had seen me.

Coulson would have just looked at me, confused. He'd probably have no idea what was going on.

May would have been amused. She wasn't always the nicest person, but she would have liked most of these kids, Santana at least.

My thoughts stopped when I got to Fitz Simmons and Skye. I'd done too much to them, and it was time to move on. Thinking about them after 9 years wouldn't help.

"Hey everyone!" I said, after Will finished his monolouge. The kids were probably glad too. Will was great, but he could drag things along sometimes. "How was everyone's summer?" I got some happy cheers, a groan from Quinn and Puck, and some sighs. "Well, I hope you guys had a good time, cause now it's time to get to work. We have a new school year and a new year to beat some people! What do you guys say?" More sighs and groans. This was going to take a while.

"Alright then. Well, Mr. Schuster thought you guys would be like this, so today, there's actually someone coming to see you guys. You said her name was Mary?" I asked, turning to Schuster.

"It was Mary, but she goes by Daisy now. Daisy Johnson, I think she said. I don't know, the phone reception was pretty bad."

"Alright, well, until Ms. Johnson gets here, is there anyone who would like to sing anything?"

Four hands shot up, the same four I was used to seeing. Kurt, Rachel, Santana, and Mercedes.

"Santana, why don't you start us off? Sing whatever you'd like."

As Santana came up and started out a rendition of Party in the USA, someone knocked on the door. I nodded to Will and went out to see Emma holding little Beth.

"Hey Em, what's up?"

"There's a woman at the door who says she's here to sing for the Glee Club. Daisy Coulson?" Coulson? How ironic.

"Yeah, I'll go grab her. By the way, I'm watching Beth tonight, correct?"

"Yes, because I have a doctors appointment?"

"Wow, I didn't know people started calling dates doctor's appointments. When did that catch on?"

"Oh, shut up." I rolled my eyes, and Emma gave me a smile. She knew I loved pushing her buttons.

I walked into the office I had first come into, 2 years ago and saw the girl with the short brown hair. "Ms. Coulson?"

She turned around and I swear my heart stopped. Oh hell no.

* * *

 **A/N) Please review and let me know if you have any suggestions and/or things you would like to see. I'll be going along from this point in the story with the next update, and let you know if the time period changes.**

 **Also, if anyone is also reading "I'll Be There For You" know that I will update that soon, I'm just burned out right now. Comment any ideas you have for the story!**

 **Thanks for reading:**

 ** _-SS-_**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N) Fall Break is coming to a close and I thought, let's stop being a lazy ass and update something. I might update I'll Be There For You fi I have time too, but no promises.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Marvel, Don't own Glee**

* * *

Ward POV

"Ward? What the hell?!" She looked like she was going to rain hell on me, and I stopped her just in time.

"Shush! Hey Skye. Or Daisy I guess." I grabbed her hand and dragged her into a corner hallway.

"Okay Ward, you have two seconds to explain what the hell you're doing her before I pull my gun on you." She whispered angrily. Oh shit.

"I work here. I'm a teacher."

"Oh really, cause last I heard you were in a detention center."

"Mental asylum, really, but I got up. I cleaned up, Skye."

"It's Daisy." I put my hands up, giving her an amused stare. "And honestly, I'll believe it when I see it. You're lucky I'm feeling generous and haven't called May on your ass yet."

"Yeah, well, thank you for that." I rolled my eyes. "Now, are you going to sing for the damn glee club or not?"

* * *

Daisy POV

"Yeah, I am." I said, moving away from Ward. Everytime I'd gotten over him, started something else, he had to show up and mess with my brain again. "I made Will a promise and I'm not breaking it. But if you think I'm even going to.." He cut me off, saying,

"They don't know who I am. All they know is I was in a jail and then decided to become a teacher. Nothing else. And I'd like to keep it that way."

"Fine. We used to work together. No other details?"

"Damn well works for me." He said. He looked different, if I was being honest. Less serial killer, more teacher-ish. No, Daisy, don't let him do this to you. Not again.

* * *

Ward POV

I showed Skye to the room, and Will introduced her to the class.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Daisy Coulson, a former member of the Mckinely High Songbirds."

All the kids waved or said some form of greeting.

"She's here today to inspire you all for this year. I thought I would show you all the lasting impact music has on people. Go ahead Mary, sorry, Daisy."

"Hey guys. I'm Daisy. And yeah, I'm here to sing for you guys today. Music was my only passion in high school, well actually, that's a lie. It was more like music and hacking and sex, but yeah. Music has taught me so much over the years. I still have a guitar and I play whenever I can. Music does different things for everyone, and I hope I can show you what it can do for you.

Skye went to the piano, slowly testing the keys, then playing out the intro of Anthem of the Angels. I already knew the rock music was May's fault.

After she was done, all the kids applauded, or at least the ones who were listening. Quinn and Puck looked like they were going to fall over, and Finn seemed pretty bored with all of it. She played a few other songs, then stood up and said,

"Now, do any of you have anything you'd like to ask? About music, life, TV? And tell me your name before you ask."

Brittany, Rachel, Mercedes, and Kurt all raised their hands. The usuals.

Skye called on Mercedes first.

"Mercedes, and what was the thing that got you into music?"

"Well Mercedes, I actually grew up in an orphanage. It's not too far from here, it's a little convent called St. Agnes. Well, the nuns had a piano, and all us girls were forced from a young age to sing in the church choir. I hated it for so long, but then I discovered different types of music, and I really got into it."

"Cool." Mercedes said. "My dad's a priest, and I actually help out at St. Agnes every now and then."

"Very nice." The kids raised their hands again, and this time she picked Brittany.

"Brittany, and are you a member of the Avengers?" My eyes went wide. Sometimes, it's hard to tell if Brittany actually meant something, or if it was just Brittany.

* * *

Daisy POV

"No, I'm not an Avenger."

"Really? You just kind of look like one of them. My sister works with them, and your hair looks a lot like Quake's. I mean, she's not technically an Avenger, but she's still cool." Shit, who the hell is this girl?

I stared at Ward. _Help_ , I mouthed to him. He shrugged back at me, and then said,

"That's pretty cool Brittany. Maybe your sister can come and tell us about the Avengers one day." The girl nodded pretty enthusiactially, and a few around her laughed. Thank you Ward.

"Anyone else?" I asked, and as a few kids were raising their hands the school bell rang.

"Hello Schuster, Ward." said who I believed to be the Principal. "I'm sorry to cut your club short but I have an important meeting to get to, and everything has to end a half an hour early today. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Today was really just a fun day. See you all tomorrow, and have a good night." Will said, dissmissing the group. Some of the kids groaned, some waved bye to me, and Brittany even gave me a high five. I'd have to figure out if this sister of hers existed it, and if so who it was. The other blonde one, who'd taken a nap for most of the time I was there, came up to talk to Ward the same time I did.

"You're watching Beth tonight, right?" Who's Beth? A dog maybe?

"Yeah, she's in Em's office, taking a nap. Which is what I recomend you do."

"Can't. Homework."

"Okay. I'm taking Beth back to my place, and I'll bring her to Puckerman's around 9. Does that work?"

"Yeah. Thanks Grant." They called him by his first name? Since when were kids allowed to do that?

"No problem Quinn. I'll see you later. Text me if you need any help, or need me to bribe a teacher or two for you."

"Okay." She laughed a little, and then grabbed her stuff, and took off with the mohawked boy waiting by the door.

"What was that?" I asked Ward.

"Oh, nothing. Quinn has a daugther, Beth, and I watch her during the weekdays."

"So a teenager has a kid, and they trust you with them?"  
"I told you Skye, I cleaned up my act. Why don't we have lunch sometime? You can see I have changed."

"Sorry, but no thanks. Bye Ward."

"Bye Skye." He said. He didn't seem angry or anything, just saddend maybe. No, Daisy. Don't think like that. Oh, what the hell?

"Wait, Ward." He turned around, surprsised. I grabbed a pen, and wrote my number on his hand. "Call me if you have a day off. We can talk. A lot has been going on, and I'd love a listening ear. Deal?"

"Deal." _Oh Daisy, what have you done?_

* * *

 **Well please review, it's what keeps this story going. Thanks for reading! I'll update as soon as I can. Comment any ideas you have, I'd love to hear them.**

 **10/17/15**


End file.
